It's Been A While
by zabinisgirl
Summary: James and Lily were the perfect couple The Golden Couple of Hogwarts. But something drove them apart, and caused a breakup. Can Lily and James survive without each other? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**A/N: Just another little one-shot idea I can up with. This was mainly inspired by It's Been Awhile by Staind. I do recommend you listen to it, it's afantastic song. This is a reasonably short piece, something like 600 words I think. So enjoy! By the way, this alternates between James and Lily telling the story.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognise do not belong to me. They are the property of JK Rowling (the most fantastic aurthor) and no infringement on the copyright is intended.**

* * *

**It's Been Awhile**

**Lily's POV**

Do you know what it's like to be on cloud nine? To feel that nothing in the entire world can ruin your happiness? I do. And I also know what it feels like when everything falls to pieces. I know what it's like to loose that happiness. To loose hope.

He dumped me. Plain and simple. A bit like me really; plain and simple Lily Evans. Obviously not good enough for him. Good enough for the likes of James Potter that is. One minute everything was fine, it was all kisses and sweet nothings then the next it's 'Lily I can't be with you'.

And that's it. Six months of pure bliss over. And why? I have no idea. For he left me with no explanation, only a broken heart. Like that's any consolation. I'm not Lily Evans anymore; I can't be, not when I feel like this. All I am, is a shell of the real me. I'm broken. And only one person can fix me. Sadly, he can't, or maybe, he won't.

And it's been awhile, since I could stand on my own two feet again.

**James's POV**

I see her everyday. But it's not her. It's not Lily, well at least not the Lily Evans we all used to know. And if that's not bad enough, I have to live with the guilt that I did that. Caused her to be a gust of cold wind passing in the corridors, not the former sprightly girl she was.

I know what I did was wrong. Cruel even. I broke her heart. And possibly at a time when she needed me most, I turned my back on her. Left her to take the blame, when really the responsible person wasn't her. It was me.

The school sides with me. I can't decide if that's a blessing or a curse. Probably the latter. Everyone thinks she's the one who destroyed Hogwarts Golden Couple. She wasn't. It was me. And that alone fills me with shame.

And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high.

**Lily's POV**

It's been two weeks. Nothing has changed. I'm still a broken Lily Evans. And I'm alone. He tried to talk to me today. Maybe he feels bad. I hope he does. I'm trying to get over him. It's like there's an ache in my heart, where James used to be. And nothing, not even studying for upcoming NEWTS, can fill it.

It's like the world around me, doesn't matter at all. Everything I do is a blur; it's insignificant because without him, nothing matters. I don't care anymore. Don't care that my grades are falling lower than they've ever gone. Don't care that I failed my Potions Exam even though I'm top student. Don't care that the school sided with him, not me, without knowing what happened. Don't care that the one person who mattered, left. I just cant be bothered to care. After all, there's no point.

And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight.

**James's POV**

I can't take it anymore. I can't live with the guilt or the shame. Or both. I can't live with the fact that I changed Lily Evans. Made her become someone she wasn't, because I hurt her and let her take all the blame for it. I made her become a person she souldnt be, and shouldn't have to be.

Without her, it isn't the same. It's different. Worse. Harder. And I have to do something about it. I have to mend her. And me. And I have to do it now.

And it's been awhile since I've said I'm sorry.

**Lily's POV**

He gave me a note today. Passed it to me in the Library where we were studying. I unfolded the parchment and I see one word.

'Sorry'.

I can't believe he has the nerve to say sorry. Sorry for what James? For breaking my heart? For leaving me to pick up the pieces? For both of them? Well sadly, an apology can't fix what he's done. Nothing can fix what he's done.

I looked up at him. He was waiting for a reaction, I could tell. What was I supposed to do? Slap him? And even though I felt like it, somehow I didn't think that was the answer. I had to settle for ripping the note to pieces. Just as I went to rip, I noticed more writing on the back. I turned it over.

'P.S. I love you'.

I looked up and smiled and real smile for the first time in two weeks. He smiled back.

And it's been awhile, but I know everything will be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review. Flames are welcome. I realise it doesn't say in the story, so if you are wondering, this takes place while Lily and James are in seventh year. This is just a little piece and if you do like it, I suggest you read my other one-shot 'Any Other Way', it's quite simmilar. **

**-Zabinisgirl**


End file.
